


Not Enough

by sagaluthien



Category: Real People - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic drabble <br/>A long night of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough

Their bed was great, and one reason was of course that they lay there together and they'd had a long night of hot sex.

Jensen had more to give, but Misha had recently fallen asleep, totally whacked. He had a very pleased facial expression on his face. Jensen now lay there stroking his stomach, watching how the muscles worked under his hand. A smile appeared over Jensen's face when Misha's cock shown that it wasn't as worn out as the rest of the man.

Jensen decided that he didn't care how tired Misha was; Jensen leaned and kissed his lover, making him wake up. He wanted more.


End file.
